Do You Like Her?
by Yellowjay
Summary: Harry and Hermione have a heart-to-heart in front of the fireplace. / Just a one-shot, canon pairings.


"I won't lie to you, Harry... Even though Ronald refuses to accept it, Ginny is completely crazy about you."

Harry goggled at her, his rucksack limp in his left hand as Hermione's words washed over him. The common room was dark, save for the fire crackling in the hearth, and Harry was grateful that no one could see his cheeks turn bright red. "I- what?"

Hermione laughed at his expression. "Us true," she told him, lowering her voice despite then being the only ones in there. "Don't you remember? She's always liked you, even when she was only a first-year."

"But... but what about Dean Thomas?" Harry stammered, dropping his bag on the floor and flopping down on the sofa beside the girl. "And Michael Corner?"

"Oh, she convinced herself that you would never like her back," Hermione answered, frowning suddenly at the boy. "It took a while, but she did it. She had to move on sometime, especially when you made it clear that you didn't feel the same way."

"I... I didn't mean to," Harry sighed. "I guess I just never thought about it. I mean... she's Ron's _sister."_ He said these words to Hermione, but they were merely an echo of the thoughts that surged through his head every time he took a glance at Ginny Weasley. Every time he looked at those ginger locks the color of paprika, tumbling down her slender shoulders and bringing out the piercing brown orbs of her eyes and her pink-

"Do you like her, Harry?" Hermione asked, snapping him back to reality with the air of elastic snapping against flesh.

Harry had no idea how to respond, and he stared blankly at her for a full ten seconds before saying, "I don't know."

Hermione sighed. "Honestly, Harry, you _do_ know. It's perfectly obvious."

"Then why did you ask if you already knew?" Harry fired back, suddenly feeling very defensive.

"I see how you look at her," Hermione continued, completely ignoring his question. "You turned completely red in the face today at dinner when she told you that there was steak in your teeth."

"So?" Harry replied gruffly. "That would embarrass anyone!"

" _And_ when she asked you to help her with a piece of homework this morning," Hermione added, a hint of a smile twitching at her lips.

"I didn't know how to help her!" Harry retorted. "You know how bad I am at History of Magic!"

"You wouldn't get such low marks if you paid attention," Hermione chided in disapproval. "But that's not the point. Do you like her?"

"I..." Harry trailed off, staring down at the carpet.

"Harry," Hermione sighed heavily. "Do you like Ginny?"

The raven-haired boy did not answer at first. Hermione frowned and opened her mouth to speak again, but he cut her off.

"Yes," he blurted out, his cheeks becoming very flushed as he stood up abruptly. "Yes, Hermione, I like Ginny. I've liked her for a long time."

Hermione smiled up at him. "There. Was that so hard?"

Harry frowned, and flopped back down on the sofa, leaning back against the cushions. "What do I do?" he sighed. "I don't know how I would even tell her."

"Just be honest with her," Hermione said softly. "It'll work out fine."

"Right," Harry mumbled. "Thanks."

"I'm going to bed," Hermione announced, gathering up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Hermione..." Harry said quietly, staring into the fireplace. He watched the colors of the flames mingle, the cracks and pops penetrating his wandering mind.

He sat there for a few moments in silence, when a sudden voice behind him made him jump. "Harry?"

He whipped around, and let out a gasp at the sight of her. "I... Ginny...!" he breathed, standing.

She stood at the entrance to the girls' dormitory staircase, still dressed in her school robes. Harry's heart pounded as she walked towards him.

"I heard everything," she said softly, coming around the sofa and stopping before him.

"You... you did?" Harry whispered, and he couldn't help but wonder if this had been Hermione's plan all along.

"Uh-huh..." She nodded, her face glowing in the dying firelight.

Harry swallowed hard, and forced himself to look her in the eye. "Er... Ginny... would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

Her lips curved into a smile, and she nodded again. "I'd love to."

"Well... great!" Harry grinned suddenly. "We can discuss details later."

"Okay," Ginny replied, smiling. "Then... good night, Harry." She leaned up and kissed him quickly on the cheek, then turned and went back to the staircase without another word. Harry watched her go, completely frozen, just as the last ember in the fireplace flickered before plunging him into darkness.


End file.
